


Shall I Write it in a  Letter

by the_aerialist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aerialist/pseuds/the_aerialist
Summary: Yuri writes a letter to Victor to express his feelings and it becomes a habit between the two of them.





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I intend for this to have more than one chapter, but it's only the second fic i've written so I'm not sure how long it will last once i (hopefully) get better at writing and such. Anyway, I hope you like it.

With shaking hands, Yuri picks up his pen. He was never good with speaking; his mind always went too fast and he never said quite what he meant. Which is why he was writing this letter to Viktor, even though he lived just down the hall.  
_Dear Viktor,_  
No… maybe he should start it more sincerely, less childlike. Maybe just start with his name.  
Viktor,  
_As you already know, I’m not good with words and I felt that it would be more appropriate to write you a letter instead._  
Yuri crumpled the paper before throwing it into the trash beside his desk. This wasn’t going well. He was too nervous and he hadn’t even said anything yet. He took a breath before trying again.  
_Viktor_  
_I’m no good with words which is more than an inconvenience when it comes to being with you. I was told when I was younger that if I turned things into metaphors it might be easier to explain them to other people. So, that’s what I’m going to try and do here._  
_Basically, when I was growing up schools taught us that there were three colors that made up all the ones in the rainbow. These colors were red, blue, and yellow. For a long time, I stopped seeing the world in multiple shades and saw it instead as the product of only those three. Every time I saw green grass, I thought of a mixture of blue water and yellow seeds that combined to make a different color entirely. Violets were just flowers that couldn’t decide if they wanted to be blue or red and oranges were an obscure fusion of lemons and apples. Needless to say, that’s not exactly how it worked, but to my mind it made sense._  
_Now, instead of seeing pigments in everything, I see you. When I skate, I remember what it was like growing up and watching your videos intently, admiring every move and even trying to replicate them myself. I saw you then as an idol, a god if you will. Something so beautiful and inhuman that when you showed up at the baths, it was like my world had shattered in the best and worst of ways. I was ashamed of who I was and what happened when we skated in the same event. Seeing you made me remember that, and I was terrified that you would say something about it. When you said that you were here to be my coach, it was horrifying at first. Well, horrifying and amazing._  
_When I wake up in the mornings, feeling tired and defeated from a rough day of practice before or an anxiety attack that left me particularly drained, I remember all that you sacrificed to come here, and that you believe in me much more than I ever have. It makes it easier to get out of bed and face the day. Lunch is no longer a time to refuel for the next training session, but rather an opportunity to sit across from you and share a meal._  
Yuri paused, thinking of all that he’d written so far. It wasn’t necessarily good, but it got his point across. And right now, that’s all that he needed. What else…  
_I can’t look at the sky without thinking of your eyes and the way that they glitter when you smile. I can’t walk on the beach without remembering sitting beside you, opening up for the first time and really getting to know you. When I see Hasetsu Castle, my thoughts go to how excited you were to learn that it was actually a ninja house. So much in my life used to be about looking up to you and now it’s being redefined to include you, and I don’t know exactly what this means for the future but I know that I’ve never been so happy in my life._  
_And I know that this isn’t the same as saying it in words, but when I open my mouth around you it’s like my mind goes on overdrive and I panic. There’s so much to say and then there’s you, with your intent gaze and the way that your hair falls over your eye, your finger to your lips like you’re deep in thought. You’re always there, listening, and caring. I can’t force my mind to make sense of why someone like you, someone that I’ve looked up to for my whole life, could care so much._  
_I think what I’m really trying to say is thank you. For being there, and for caring, and most importantly for changing my life. I’m not the person that I was before I met you. I’m braver now, and while there are still days that are so hard to make it through, I have an easier time knowing that you’ll be there by my side._  
_I love you._  
_-Yuri_   
There. Now the only thing he had to do was give it to him. It was childish and embarrassing but it said all the needed to be said, and Yuri couldn’t handle hiding his words anymore. He walked softly down the hall so that he didn’t wake anyone else, and slid it under Victors door.


	2. On Love: A Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor writes a letter in response to Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, done! It's nice to finally have written something that's more than 300 words and has actual chapters and stuff. I hope you all enjoy it!

Victor smiled at the familiar sound of Yuri’s feet padding through the hallways, though it was rather unusual for him to be wandering so late at night. He paused the video from training that day and listened intently when the footsteps stopped in front of the door, hesitating. “What could be so important that Yuri would come to my door so late at night” he wondered. Not that he minded of course. Yuri’s presence was always welcome in his life.  
He was distracted from his wandering thoughts once again when he heard a paper slide beneath the door and Yuri’s footsteps retreating down the hallway. Victor waited for just a moment before getting out of bed and reading the letter that was left for him.   
He read it once, then twice, savoring each word as it ran through his mind. And each time he read it, his smile grew wider and his eyes filled with tears. How long had it been since someone had thought to associate him with anything other than his skating? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a conversation that didn’t focus on a program, recent competition, or his success as a skater.   
And then there was the last line. Those three words that he would keep close to him for the rest of his life. _I love you._ He read them again before deciding it was only appropriate to return the favor. After looking eagerly for a pen and paper he settled on the bed to write.   
_My Yuri,_  
 _I realize as I write this that I am not a poet nor am I an author, but I am in love with you and surely that counts for something in this world. I shall give this letter my best efforts in the hopes to create an image of you so that you may see yourself as I do. Perhaps then you will understand why I came._  
 _Where you saw colors in the world, I saw sounds. The chatter of people on the airplane was a tiresome sequence and the rushing traffic in the city was a crashing march. The wind in the trees became a soothing melody and skate laces being tied was a comforting lullaby. With you, each movement is a ballad, filling me with a warmth that even my favorite song was unable to replicate. Your laugh is more joyful than… well, just about anything. I’m so madly in love with you that there is nothing I can rightfully compare you to. Isn’t it funny how language works that way? It fails us when we feel that we most need it._  
The silver haired man sighed, thinking of Yuri’s innocent charm. It was almost childish. Everything about him was focused and determined, and yet it was paired with a gentleness that seemed contradictory. He was truly incredible. If only he were more confident in himself…  
 _You have taught me more than just how to coach, but how to love as well. Before I moved to Hasetsu I knew nothing of being close to another person. Yakov was the nearest thing that I had to family and well… you know the old man. He’s a coach first and foremost, which was great as an athlete but as a person, you get a little lonely. Anyway, you changed that. Being with you is like being home in a way that I never knew was possible. You make it so easy to stay._  
 _Yours always_  
 _Victor_  
There. It wasn’t written as nicely as he had hoped, but he was a skater not a writer after all. “My Yuri,” Victor thought to himself, “There will never be enough words to show you my feelings. This shall have to do for now though.” He folded the papers into the training schedule that he had made during the day and left it with his bag for tomorrow.


	3. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for Rostelecom is paired with Yuri feels and memories basically. IDK. I don't do summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually super happy with this chapter and can't wait to write the next one. I hope you all like it!

It was two days until the Rostelecom Grand Prix Event and training was becoming more and more demanding each day. Yuri was worried that there wouldn’t be enough time to improve on his programs enough, and that he wouldn’t make the Grand Prix Final. And if he didn’t make the Grand Prix Final then Victor would leave for good. It was a worry that he’d been carrying with him since the arrival of the silver haired man, but as the end of the season grew nearer, his worry grew stronger as well. He knew that Victor would stay as long as Yuri was competing, but if he wasn’t successful at the next competition then there was nothing left for them to work towards. The season would be over and Yuri would be retiring. The thought terrified him. ‘

It was then that he decided to look over the training schedule Victor had left on his desk. He often left the competition schedule for Yuri days before they had to leave so that the younger skater would be aware of the times before they began traveling. As Yuri flipped through the pages, he pulled out the letter reading each word as though it was in a foreign tongue, not understanding what he was reading at first. As he read it the second time, he sat on his bed and felt tears fill his eyes. 

“My Yuri,” he whispered to himself, absorbing the affection that came from those two words alone. Yuri read the letter again, this time seeing each word for what it was, a confession and a commitment. He ended the letter by saying _Yours always_ and to Yuri, that was almost more than he could handle at one time. He knew that he wasn’t alone in his feelings after the kiss at the Grand Prix event in China, but still. There was a lot of disbelief surrounding the incident. “How can I respond to this now?” He thought to himself. It would be cheesy to write a romantic letter back, especially after he had already started it. He didn’t want Victor to think he was too desperate and clingy even though there was nothing he wanted more than to spend every moment by the Russian’s side.

Still, there had to be some way to answer. He thought about it on his way to the onsen, trying to filter his ideas apart from the lines of the letter that kept repeating themselves in his head. He could feel his muscles aching with every step he took and was grateful when he finally reached the bath and lowered himself in. Training was worth every second of the discomfort though, and he was eager to show his improvements at the upcoming competition.

After running through his short program in his head several times, Yuri had an idea. He would write smaller notes to Victor and sneak them into his luggage. For now though, he’d relax and determine what he was going to write.

By the time Yuri got out of the baths it was getting late, but Victor was out, probably drinking with Minako, which was something he seemed to enjoy. He wrote each note with careful precision, so that his writing was legible. He knew that Victor was still getting used to the language change, so Yuri wrote each note in both Japanese and English. The first went in his skating bag, right next to his favorite socks. It said _Each time you enter the ice, I’m captivated as though there is nothing else in the world. It is still hard to believe that we don’t share the rink as competitors but companions._. 

The next note went in the pocket of a bathrobe that managed to go everywhere with him. _the first time we saw each other outside of a competition was in the onsen. As horrified as I was then, and embarrassed as I am now, there is nothing I am more thankful for in this world._ Another went between the pages of his favorite book, next to a bookmark that was so used the edges were tearing. _When you read this book, your expressions seem to match the story, lighting up at certain points, even laughing, only to fall into something like despair on the next page. Your hair falls over your eyes and I’ve never seen you so obliviously beautiful._. 

There was only one note left to place. This one was paired with a picture that Phichit took after the competition in China. He and Victor were holding hands laughing together. Yuri smiled as he remembered that moment, still giddy from the kiss, their first, and wondered out loud what his family would say when they got home. Victor’s response had been something along the lines of “It’s about time already” and both men began laughing because they knew he was probably right. 

He put the picture along with the note reading _Do you remember this moment? You said my family wouldn’t be surprised at all and you were right. We laughed so much and I’m not sure if it was because of the kiss or the adrenaline, but it was the best feeling in the world to be standing there, hand in hand with you._   
After tucking the two papers into the pocket of Victor’s suit jacket, Yuri stood and looked around the room, making sure that nothing was out of place. The room was reasonably sized and spotless as far as cleaning went, but right now there were suitcases all over the floor and empty boxes piled along the window. Still, it didn’t look as though anything was too out of place. Yuri left the room, eager to begin his own packing and prepare for the days to come.


	4. A Note to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reads the notes that Yuri left for him at various times before the short program event in russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might or might not have accidentally doubled the word count of this story with this one chapter. I hope it's good as I wrote when I was sleep deprived and everything was fairly blurry when I tried to focus on the keys, but hey. We've all got our days. Anyway. Enjoy.

As eager as he was to watch Yuri compete in his home country, Victor was nervous to go home. The last time he’d been seen in Russia was right after the World Championships while he was creating new programs for the next season. People had already been speculating about whether or not he would return the next season, but no one had anticipated his return as a coach. Before, he was hailed as a national hero and one of the top figure skaters of all time. Now though, he feared that he had failed to live up to their expectations and that it would take a toll on Yuri as well. 

The younger skater couldn’t handle the media as well as Victor could. It made him nervous and affected his skating during training and warm ups. Victor hated that he was often the cause of this, but this time would be different. It could have a completely different tone to it, verging more on anger than curiosity. “He must prove that he is there to win. He must make them love him” Victor thought to himself. And he could do it. Yuri could easily make the whole world fall in love with him if he skated with his heart rather than just with the music. 

After double checking that he had gotten everything that he needed ready for travel he walked over to Yuri’s room and knocked on the door. It was early still, but he wanted to make sure that everything was ready in time. “Yuri, are you awake yet” He called out. Suddenly there was shuffling and mumbling coming from the other side of the room and Victor smiled, his grin lighting up his whole face. Yuri wasn’t out of bed at all. The door opened and the grin turned into a chuckle as Victor took in the sight of the black-haired boy. “You look like you’ve been asleep for ten years Yuri. Are you all ready to head to Russia?” 

Yuri ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame the unruly strands and make himself look a little less disheveled. “I think I have most everything. I just need to get my actual skating bag together” He said as he turned to look around the room. It did look like most everything was together, minus the training clothes scattered across every surface and the skates that were still hanging on the closet doorknob. 

“Yuri we leave in an hour. Do you need help getting things ready? I want you to have breakfast before we go too. It’ll help with getting used to the time change.” Victor took in the scene around him, wondering if Yuri had packed anything at all. There were sweatpants in one pile and long sleeves in another, and his Eros outfit was still on a hanger in the closet. Yuri yawned before answering. “I think I can pack. I’ll just take breakfast with me in the car. After all it takes a little while to get to the airport and I’m not awake enough to eat just yet” Noticing the amused but concerned look on Victor’s face he added “Seriously. It all just goes in one suitcase anyway. Except for Eros and the skates. They go in the bag which is mostly packed as it is. I’ll meet you out front in half an hour.”

Victor nodded before going off to double check his bags one last time. He made sure that his skates had the guards on and that the laces wouldn’t get tangled during travel. He noticed a slip of paper next to his favorite socks and curiously pulled it out. Grinning he realized that Yuri was up to his tricks again. He read the note and thought about the last time he and Yuri had competed against one another. He had watched the young skater eagerly, since Yuri was first for the free program and Victor was last. The kid was shaky and unsure when it came to jumps, but his performance was nearly flawless when he let himself go. 

He remembered the disappointment on the young skater’s face as he crossed the ice at the end of the program, and wanted nothing more than to walk with him afterwards and reassure him. At the same time, he didn’t know how, especially because he had never really dealt with that kind of emotion himself. Victor thought of their interaction after the competition was over. He had asked Yuri if he’d like to take a photo, not in an arrogant way, but so that he’d have a picture to remember the younger man and a chance to have a conversation. This hadn’t worked out so well as Yuri ended up turning his back and walking away. Regardless, fate was kind and here they were together again.

He folded the paper back up and placed it with Yuri’s first letter, which was in an envelope in his suitcase. He organized the remainder of his clothes and placed them with the rest of the belongings that he intended to take to Russia. After taking one last glance around the room that had so quickly become home, he pulled on his coat and headed towards the front of the inn to meet Yuri. 

**  
**

Victor and Yuri boarded the plane a few short hours later in set of two seats by the windows. Yuri leaned over to rest his head on the Russian’s shoulder and whispered “I can’t wait to see where you’re from with you.” Victor paused briefly, considering how to answer, as Russia was not all that exciting in his opinion. He’d lived there his whole life after all. It was what he knew. Luckily Yuri continued by saying “I also cannot wait to take a nap on this flight. I can’t believe you got me up so early.” 

Victor chuckled lightly and put his arm around Yuri’s shoulder. “Sleep my Yuri, I’ll wake you when we’re landing.” He turned and kissed the top of Yuri’s head and pulled him closer. When he was sure that the other man was asleep, Victor retrieved his book from the carry on and opened to his bookmark. Tucked neatly between the pages was another note, this one commenting on the expressions he made while he read. It was fascinating on how much Yuri picked up on, things he didn’t even realize himself. It was also part of why Victor loved him.

This was of course, his favorite book. It was poetic, full of suspense, and consisted of highs and lows that were unmatched by any other series that he’d read. He’d gotten it from a second-hand shop in Moscow one day when he was travelling. It had been his favorite ever since. Now, he would keep Yuri’s note with the bookmark and laugh every time he realized that he made a face at the characters. It _was_ rather funny if he thought about it. 

**  
**

Finally, Victor and Yuri arrived at the hotel and pulled all of their luggage into their room. At this point, it didn’t make sense to get a separate one for the two of them since they were just going to end up sharing a bed anyway. Yuri had left a few minutes ago, to double check that the rooms were reserved for long enough as there had been some questions regarding that during the booking process. This gave Victor a chance to take a shower and find the third note in the pocket of the bath robe. He burst out laughing as he remembered the look on Yuri’s face when he’d arrived in Japan. It varied between shock, embarrassment, and horror. At first, Victor had thought that he was unwanted because Yuri disliked him but actually it was quite the opposite. He was just shy and unsure of how to act otherwise  
.   
Victor considered wearing the robe until Yuri got back so that he would know he’d found all the notes, but decided against it. It was late and the younger skater needed his rest before the official training and short program event that began the next day. This was a big competition and he wanted Yuri to be ready for it, even though there was no doubt in his mind that the Japanese man would do fabulously. His Eros program was getting better with each practice and he had beaten his personal record at every competition he’d attended this year. 

Victor settled for putting on his pajamas and curled up in bed leaving space for Yuri to crawl in beside him later. Yuri laid his head on Victors chest and laced their fingers together before his breathing began to slow and his thoughts began to turn into dreams. Victor smiled sleepily and whispered, “Goodnight my Yuri. I am so proud of you.” Yuri’s breath caught in throat for only a moment before he squished closer to the other man and answered “Goodnight Victor. I cannot wait to show my love to all of Russia for you tomorrow.” And with that, the two fell asleep.

**  
**

Finally, it was time for the short program event to begin. Yuri was just finishing up his hair in the bathroom while Victor got dressed in his usual suit and tie. He went to place his phone in one of the pockets only to come across the photo and final note. He’d read the words but it was the expressions on their faces that had truly captivated him this time. They were both laughing, holding hands, not a care in the world. This was the Yuri that he loved most. The one who was open and free and happy. His smile was something that could never be compared nor replaced and there were no words to describe how happy Victor was to finally have a photo of it.  
He didn’t know when Yuri had come out of the bathroom, but he felt arms wrap around him from the back and in that moment, despite the silence and the competition nearing closer with every minute, there was peace. It was Victor who finally broke the spell by saying “Yuri there is something you need to know. No matter what happens today, or at this competition in general, I am eternally grateful to have spent this time with you. Watching you grow as a skater and a person has been incredible and there is nothing I would rather do than share these moments with you”

He waited for a response, holding his breath and hoping that he hadn’t said the wrong thing. There was only silence and eventually the arms that were wrapped around him fell away. ‘I’ve broken him again’ Victor thought, hoping that he was wrong. He turned to face Yuri, awaiting the tears and nerves that he had so badly wanted to prevent this time. “Yuri- “he started but the younger man cut him off. 

“Victor, that picture means more than the words I have written. Unfortunately, it also means more than the words I possess to express it. This moment is just one of many that I think of when I think of you. Today, I compete in your home country. I know that this isn’t easy for either of us. I can see you tense up every time we enter a place with more than ten people in it. But here is what I need you to know. As much as you are here for me, I am here for you. Through the moments in this photo and the ones in the parking garage. So today, this short program is to seduce you and only you. The audience following along will only be a bonus.”

With the reassurance that Yuri was not actually broken or nervous, but rather trying to comfort him instead, Victor relaxed. He was ready to face this day with Yuri by his side. “Let us go then my Yuri. Show them what a pork cutlet bowl can do to a man of many emotions.” He reached out and took Yuri’s hand and winked. This was going to be a good program, he could feel it already.


	5. From Russia With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a good explanation for the layout of this chapter. It took a long time to write it because my motivation went out the window for a while but it's done now and I hope it's not as bad as I originally thought it was when I wrote it.  
> Thanks for sticking with me all the way through the first few chapters! It's so exciting to have so many people reading!!

“Up next is Yuri Katsuki, age 23 from Japan. He’ll be skating to On Love: Eros, a program that was choreographed by coach and former world champion Victor Nikiforov.” One announcer stated as Yuri took to the ice for his short program. “Yes, I’m eager to see what he does today. This young man has beaten his personal record at every competition so far this year and has vastly improved in every aspect as compared to the years before. We’ve seen a brand-new Yuri Katsuki and I’m sure that it will continue through todays short program.”

For a moment, the arena was silent, anticipating the start of the music. Yuri focused on his breathing, forcing each inhale and exhale to come at a consistent rate. He was nervous, but not in the sense that he was going to panic. No, this was more of a butterflies and anticipation kind of nervous. He wanted to do well, not just for himself but for Victor. This was his home country and it was a huge deal for both of them to be there.

The opening chords of the song rang out and Yuri felt himself relax into the motions, playing out his thoughts and desires rather than just going through the actual movements. As he moved his arms, he thought of Victor performing alongside him. It wasn’t so hard, after all, Yuri had learned the program from the silver haired man originally. Sure he’d changed some of the motions to suit his personality better, but that only made it easier to imagine skating with Victor as a pair. 

 

Victor watched eagerly from the side, sensing the nervousness in the young skater. But it was a different kind of nervous. He wasn’t as tense as usual and seemed more like he was anticipating the program rather than panicking over it. As usual, he was captivating and the program was flawless as far as performance goes. Victor felt himself lost in the motions, following Yuri’s every move and was eager to get him off the ice and into his arms once again. 

Speaking of eager, Victor couldn’t wait to get Yuri back to the hotel. Tomorrow was his birthday and Victor had arranged a little scavenger hunt throughout the city for them to go on. Little favors from shopkeepers here and there allowed for him to plan the perfect trip around the city, and he just knew that Yuri was going to love it. 

By the end of the short program, Yuri was nearly guaranteed a top three spot for the day and Victor couldn’t be more proud. As Yuri sat awaiting his score, Victor kissed his skate and sat up, catching the younger skaters gaze. Yurio was up next and the program promised to be exciting. It was the agape routine Victor had choreographed at the beginning of the season and while Yuri had beaten the young Russian at Hatsetsu, there was a lot of time to improve between then and now. 

Yuri shared a look with his coach. It was curious and excited as he knew that he had just performed as well as he could have and that Yurio was about to do the same. Victor squeezed the Japanese man’s hand and was about to hint at the celebration to come, but was interrupted by the sound of Yuri’s phone ringing. Victor didn’t have a chance to understand what Yuri was saying, he was talking too fast but that didn’t matter because the look of distress on Yuri’s face was enough to concern him immensely.

With wide eyes, Yuri turned to his coach. “You have to go back. I’ll face the free skate on my own tomorrow,” he said, trying to sound confident. Victor was silent for a moment, his mind racing, torn between going home for the only friend he’d had in the last ten years and staying here with the man who had shown him what life can really be like. There was no easy decision. Both options hurt to think about and before he had a chance to make a choice Yuri grabbed his hand and led him outside.   
“Hey. Victor, look at me.” Yuri whispered. “You have to go home. You don’t need to worry about me I promise. I’ll perform the free skate and it’s going to be alright here. You need to be with Makkachin right now. I know how much he means to you.” Victor could feel tears fill his eyes. It had been years since he’d cried in front of anyone. There was a certain strength that was expected of the best athletes in the world and personal feelings weren’t a part of that. You had to be calm and charming, enchanting the world around you. At first, it was fun, almost like putting on a show. But then, as he started getting better and the world started caring more and more about what he did, it got tiresome. There was no time for him to be himself, he was constantly “Victor the best in the world.” The title sparkled and was considered royalty, but to the real Victor, it just hurt. 

And so now, as the tears began to trace paths down his cheeks, he battled the urge to stop himself. He had to fight just to let himself feel. “But I’m your coach Yuri. If I leave, who will be there for you?” He paused, taking a shaky breath and then, “I don’t know what to do here! I can’t leave you, I can’t leave Makkachin, there’s no good options here!” And then just as quickly as the tears began, they dried up. Victor couldn’t allow himself to show this distress any longer, it would only cause problems for Yuri in the future. They were still at the Grand Prix event after all. 

“I’ll get Yakov to coach you. He might seem reluctant at first, but he’s a good coach and he knows that if I ask him this, it’s because I have to. You’ll be in good hands.” This would at least get Yuri a coach, even if they didn’t necessarily understand him emotionally and that was better than nothing. “You’ll do amazing. Just focus on your breathing and all of the work we put in during training. We’ll go over it when you get home again.” 

Yuri looked up to Victor with wide eyes, unsure of the outburst that he had just witnessed. He had assumed before that Victor held back much more than he let on, but this only made him wonder _how much_. “Don’t worry Victor. I’m sure Makkachin will be okay. And even if something happens, I’ll be here every step of the way. Yakov and I will get along grandly I’m sure and then I’ll be back in Hasetsu with you guys and we’ll figure out what happens next.”

Despite the confidence that Yuri was somehow able to muster for Victor’s sake, his insides felt like water. There was no guarantee that he would make the Grand Prix Final. And Victor was leaving before the free skate. These may be the last moments they have together as a coach and an athlete. Yuri had only one idea about how to truly let Victor go, and possibly forever. He bent down to untie his skate, assuming that the other man would as well. And when they were both crouched together, fingers busy undoing laces, Yuri leaned forward and kissed the crown of Victors head.


End file.
